bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodborne Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is here in order to help describe the style with which pages on the should be written. Please consult it before making any significant edits. General Writing Style Article Titles and Links Article titles are always written with proper capitalization. Proper nouns will be capitalized, and improper nouns won't be. The only exception is when the in-game name has an improper noun capitalized. Take this into account while linking, as links are case-sensitive. For example: Molotov cocktail is correct, while father gascoigne is incorrect. A page should only be linked once on regular articles, or twice with much space in between if the article is rather lengthy. If you attempt to link something and it appears as a redlink, please make an attempt to see if you're possibly misspelling or improperly capitalizing something before creating a redlink or attempting to make a page for it. Images Images should be either captured by the user who uploads them, or taken in a screenshot from a video with the consent of the video poster. We do not take images from other Wikis or websites, as we feel that is in bad taste. Low quality images are allowed if it is not likely that page will receive a higher quality image any time soon. Do not upload an image that is blurry or hard to see in any way. If you can't tell what it is, what's the point in having an image? Sources All lore-related statements should be added using the tags. All references should be added after punctuation. The following code produces a reference list at the bottom of the article: References Adding Trivia The following guidelines should be followed when adding real-life Trivia to any Bloodborne Wiki article: *Real life trivia points must be sourced to show legitimate factual backup to the theory. *The trivia must be relevant in some way to teaching about the article it is posted on. *The article and the real life "thing" must share more than a common name; however, having a name in common is a major part of connecting the two things. Similar qualities, such as design, voice actor, or weapons/armor in common will also qualify as legitimate trivia points. Literal translations from English to Japanese, or vice versa, will also qualify as trivia allowed on pages. Perspective At no point should first or second person perspective be used in Wiki articles. This means "you" or "I" should absolutely never be written into an article, with the sole exception of use in Dialogue boxes. Pages should also never refer to the player character with gender-identifying words such as "he" or "she", instead say "they". The player character should simply be called "the player" or "they", no other titles. Tense When referring to things that have happened before the events of the main game, past tense should be used. When referring to things that will happen throughout the duration of the game, future tense should be used. Common Editing Mistakes Use of Authoritative Statements Statements such as "It is recommended that..." or "It is advised to..." or other statements of the same caliber should not be used unless a credible source, such as a game developer, has advised or recommended such a thing. In any other case, the sentence should be rewritten without the authoritative tone. "Note" Telling the reader to "note" something never adds to the content of the article. It may make the sentence seem more important, but it just adds more words to read. As opposed to saying "Note that the Molotov cocktail does fire damage" simply say "The Molotov cocktail does fire damage". It's the same message with less words.